


Captured

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape Fantasy, Rough Fuck, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, table fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: The Winter Soldier and Loki are sent to interrogate a captured intruder trying to steal top secret files from the Avengers. Loki decides to try some of his own interrogation methods and Bucky joins him.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you like this. I haven't written smut in a while so I would really love to hear your feedback, pleease!

Bucky walked down the dimly lit corridor leading down to the interrogation room. The guards had captured an intruder trying to steal top secret Avenger’s information and he was sent to find out who she works for and why she needed the files. He didn’t like to resort to unnecessary violence but if he had to he would.

  
“Hello, sir. The prisoner is inside.” One of the guards welcomed him and opened the door.

The room was pretty much empty and there was a chair in the middle of it. It was facing in the opposite direction and away from Bucky. He had to admit he was curious who the person was who managed to get through security and almost stole from the Avengers themselves. There weren’t many who could do that; only a very well trained soldier could pull it off.

  
“So, you tried to steal from us, huh? Not a very smart move. Although I gotta hand it to you for making it as far as you did.” The door was shut behind him and he approached the chair.  
“A compliment form one of the Avengers! Gee, thanks, I couldn’t think of a higher honor.”

  
Bucky was surprised to hear a woman’s voice. It was infused with sarcasm and bitterness. Bucky moved in front of the chair and looked at her, surprise in his look and respect too. She was such a small human being, and yet she had proven herself to be quite tough since she had not given up without a fight and had even managed to send five soldiers to the infirmary. She was wearing a uniform similar to that of Commander Maria Hill and her caramel brown hair was made into a long braid that fell on one of her shoulders. She had big catlike brown-green eyes and naturally red lips. Bucky thought she reminded him of one those small but otherwise dangerous insects – she appeared harmless but was actually deadly. There was something predator-like in her eyes, she looked like she was ready to attack. Her uniform had unzipped a bit, probably while fighting and her cleavage revealed her full breasts heaving with every breath she took. She was attractive, very attractive!

  
“Well, look who it is! The Winter Soldier! Don’t you have some yeti to fight! And why so surprised? As I recall there are women in the Avengers? A little somebody called the Black Widow?”  
“Ha ha, you think you’re funny, don’t you!”  
“A little, yeah!” She cocked her head to one side and said in a dead serious manner.  
“We’ll see how much longer you’ll be in the mood for humour.” He stood with his hands crossed and his legs slightly parted.  
“Hmm, you won’t get anything out of me. I don’t break that easily! In fact, I don’t break period!”  
Bucky didn’t respond to that.  
“I suppose there’s no use asking your name.”  
“Sexy and smart!” looking straight in his eyes she gave him a quick sarcastic smile.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Loki entered. He had been on a mission and looked like a normal person, since he was on an undercover mission as a police detective. He was wearing jeans and a white linen shirt. His hair was short. He had started to like his new look and planed to stick with it for a while. It was fun pretending to be somebody for a while, especially when you’re none other than the God of mischief. He walked confidently in and over to Bucky.  
“Hello, Bucky, my friend! And hello you!” he said surprised. “This is the threat that half the guards couldn’t contain! What a pretty little thing you are!”  
“I see you’ve decided to ditch the dramatic look. Tired of looking like an idiot, were you?”  
Loki pretended to look hurt for a moment. “And feisty! I like her!” he turned to Bucky. “Do you like her?”  
“Loki, that is not the point! We’re here to get information out of her, not joke around!”  
“Ok, ok. These other ones are so boring, am I right?” He gave her a questioning look.  
She didn’t say anything.  
“I hear traditional methods didn’t work on you.” Loki continued. “How about we try a more unconventional type of approach?”  
“What do you mean, unconditional?” Bucky asked. He didn’t trust Loki.  
“How about I show you?”  
The restraints with which the woman was tied to the chair loosened and her body started lifting from the chair. She was caught off guard and she gasped at suddenly being in the air.  
“Telekinesis, Loki? Seriously? What do you plan to do?”  
“Patience, my friend! The key is patience.”  
She moved her from the chair to the wall. She was now pined to it. Her hands were on her sides. Loki was keeping her form moving with his powers. She squirmed but to no avail.  
“What kind of a game are you playing?” She asked to gritted teeth.  
“I like her when she’s angry. She looks even sexier.” Loki said to Bucky.  
“Loki!” Bucky said with a warning tone.  
“Shh! Let me work, please!”  
Loki stepped in front of the prisoner and cupped her face in his hands. She tried to move but couldn’t. He looked at her face, inspecting every aspect of it. Her eyes, her lips. She was a very attractive woman and he wanted to have her so badly. He would, soon enough, he thought. He ran his thumb across her lips. She breathed heavily, there was rage in her eyes, but that was all she could do. He let go of her face but one of his hands continued to move down her neck and even lower to her cleavage.  
“You bastard.” she said. “I thought you Avengers were supposed to be honorable!” she said angrily.  
“You get what you give, love! You tried to steal from us. Now, correct me if I’m wrong but that doesn’t sound like a very honorable thing to do!” he said calmly in his usual sarcastic tone.  
“Fuck you!”  
“Oh, you will. And you’ll like it, I promise you that much!”  
“Loki, that’s enough!” Bucky moved to stop him but he only managed a step when he stopped dead. Next thing he knew an invisible force moved him to the wall opposite of Loki and the woman and he was also pinned.  
“Loki!” he yelled.  
“I’m sorry, but I won’t let you ruin my fun. When you come to your senses I will release you.”  
The next time Bucky tried to protest he found that no sound came out of his mouth even if he yelled as loud as he could. The woman’s uniform had a zipper and Loki continued his assault by unzipping it and freeing her full breasts.  
“Gorgeous!”  
“No, you can’t do this!”  
Loki ignored her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. Then he twirled his fingers around her nipples.  
“Do you not like this?” he asked sheepishly.  
“No, you son of a bitch!”  
“How about this?”  
He leaned and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He licked in and twirled his tongue around it. The prisoner couldn’t help feeling pleasure from his actions. Her body was betraying her but she wasn’t about to let him show that. Never!  
“There’s no use trying to hide it, I know you like it, and soon you’ll be begging me for more!”  
“Never!”  
At that Loki gently bit her nipple and then continued to do the same routine with her other breast. She barely managed to hold in a moan. When he was done he moved his hand even lower.  
“You know what? I’m sick of these clothes!” at his words she found herself naked.  
Loki traced his finger down her navel and then finally reached his favourite spot. He started rubbing her clit in circles. She was squirming under his touch, trying to keep herself from enjoying it.  
“Come on, babe, you know you want to scream!”  
“I do not! I will not!”  
“You DO not or you WILL not, because there is a huge difference. Never mind, I think I know!” he chuckled.

  
He stopped. She thought it was over and felt relieved but then all of a sudden he grabbed her and turned her around. Now, it was her face that was pressed up against the wall. He grabbed her braid to pull her head back. His other hand slapped her ass. He jumped a little. Loki inserted one of his long fingers in her vagina from behind. He pushed it in slowly and that is what finally made her gasp. She immediately realized what she had done and didn’t make another sound. She didn’t want ot give him the satisfaction. He pumped it in and out, tantalizing her.

  
“Told you!” he laughed. “Do you want more? If you do you’re going to have to ask for it!”  
She was silent.  
He kissed her neck – soft butterfly kisses. He bit her ear then went back to the kisses. His hand had moved from her braid to her neck and was now encircling it. It’s like he knew that she like it rough. Then again, he probably did know.  
“Oh, my God!” she moaned.  
“I am your God! Good girl! There’s no use resisting when we can have so much fun together!”  
He added another finger and she needed more, he was teasing her. She needed to come so badly but she needed more. She needed to be fucked right now. She didn’t care anymore about completely humiliating herself. He stopped and turned her around to face him once again. Their eyes locked.  
“You want to fuck me? So fuck me, you sick bastard!”  
“Oh, no, no! You want me to fuck you and YOU have to beg!”  
“I will not!”  
“Really!” he pushed his fingers inside of her again, this time increasing his pace. He looked her intensely in the eyes but she was barely able to keep hers open.  
“How about now?”  
“Mmmm, fuck me please! I need you to fuck me!”  
“Doesn’t everyone!” he chuckled.

  
Suddenly, a table appeared out of nowhere and he pushed her on it with her face down. Her perfect ass was in the air and she was a marvelous sight, just waiting to be fucked, panting and moaning.  
He unzipped his trousers and freed his big thick hard cock. He leaned and started kissing her back. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. Suddenly he grabbed her braid again and pulled her hear sharply. She was so sexy, all ready for him to fuck her senseless. He positioned himself and rammed into her with quick movement. It was so hard that the table moved and she gave out such a loud cry that Loki was glad the room was soundproof.

  
“You think you’re so tough, but you’re just a slut. A little slut eager to take my cock!”  
He pulled out and slammed into her again. Then stopped.  
“No, don’t stop!”  
“Tell me what you are!”  
“I’m a slut!”  
“Anything else you’d like to add?”  
“Fuck me, for God’s sake!”  
Satisfied he did just that. He started slamming into her at a quick pace. He liked it rough so he didn’t hold back, he fucked her hard. She moaned and met his thrust. Their bodies synced. She was so responsive.  
“Loki! – she moaned. “I’m coming!”  
“Come for me, my little feisty slut!”  
And so she did. A wave of pleasure washed over her and she melted completely. She collapsed over the table, no longer under Loki’s control.  
Loki was still hard. He was a God after all so he had a lot of agility. He looked at Bucky who had a huge bulge in his pants and was unable to do anything about it.  
“Are you ready to join us Winter Soldier? Or do you insist on trying to be moral?”  
Bucky looked unsure. He knew this was wrong but right now all he wanted was to berry his rock hard dick into this sexy woman. The sight of Loki fucking her had been excruciating since he couldn’t move. He wanted to stroke himself so bad. And it has been such a long time since he had been with a woman.  
“Come on! It’ll be our little secret!” Loki teased and Bucky felt the invisible force release his body.

  
He preferred not to say anything. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t resist his urges. He just walked over to the woman, quickly unzipped his pants, pushed down his boxers and slammed into her with one swift movement. She gasped at the unexpected intrusion but it was a nice surprise. She felt like a total whore for enjoying being degraded and taken advantage of but at the same time she wanted more. Loki had made her want more and more. Bucky had forgotten how divine it was to fuck. She felt so warm and tight. She was slick from her own come so he went in and out without a problem. He began slowly at first to let her adjust to his length and girth. He didn’t like to brag but he was bigger that Loki. Seeing her moan and grind back towards him made him go a bit faster.

  
“Faster! Please, go faster!” she begged.  
Hearing this, Bucky gripped both her hips and pulled her closer to him as he started fucking her faster and harder. Then he grabbed her arms and pulled her body up. Her body was arched in the air. She had let herself completely relax knowing he was holding her. Bucky stopped for a moment and then went in again quick and that is what made her unfold once more. He hit the perfect spot.  
“Bucky!”She moaned.  
Hearing his name on her lips and knowing he was the reason for her undoing aroused Bucky so much. He hadn’t heard his name being said like that in a long time.  
Meanwhile, Loki was standing near them and was stroking himself and grunting.  
“Alright, my friend, save yourself for the final part of the game.” he said to Bucky.  
“What final part?” he asked as he pulled out of her.  
“Go sit on the floor and prop yourself against the wall.”  
Bucky looked reluctant to comply even though he hadn’t come yet.  
“You can do it willingly or I can make you but this is going to happen!” Loki said calmly.  
Bucky knew he was going to have to do what he said and he preferred to have at least some control over the situation so he complied. He went and sat down and leaned to the wall.  
“Now, our little bitch, go to him and sit on his cock. I want to see you ride him!”

  
The woman stood up. She was exhausted and so tender from her two orgasms. She didn’t know if she could take any more sexual stimulation. But it’s not like she had a choice so she went to the Winter Soldier. He was hot. And she could tell that he felt guilty about liking this, as did she. There was compassion into his eyes, as if he was begging her for forgiveness. Looking into them, she felt like she could trust him. And even though Loki was there, for a moment it felt like there was just the two of them. Bucky too felt a connection with her, a sort of intimacy that he couldn’t explain. Maybe it was just because he had just fucked her or maybe he had felt it the moment he saw her and was just now admitting it to himself. She positioned himself in his lap and ran her hands down his strong muscular arms, one of which was made of metal but she didn’t mind. She found him all the more sexy for it. She held his gaze the whole time as she took his length in her hand and slipped it inside of her. Her lips parted as she did it and she let out the sweetest moan. Bucky’s eyes clouded with desire at the sight of her. She moved her arms to his shoulders and began to move up and down. Her beautiful breasts bounced in tune with her movements. Bucky grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her neck and slowly moved down to her breasts, showering her with kisses and licking her perky nipples. He used one of his hands to pull her head back by her braid. She moaned and whimpered at his action. They had both completely ignored Loki because they were utterly lost in each other. That is, until the woman felt a slick finger push into her butt whole. She was caught off guard but she had had anal sex before so it wasn’t new for her. Bucky seemed to be unaware yet.  
Loki continued to open her up, starting with his pinky and slowly working his way to his index finger. Some of her juiced had flown behind and provided friction. When she was finally loose enough for him he placed his palm on her back and pushed her forward. That is when Bucky finally noticed him, but was so lost in his pleasure he just went with it. The woman hugged Bucky and her head rested on his shoulder. Loki pushed into her slowly at first and then began to move. She felt so full with both their cocks inside of her and both of them were quite big. Bucky stopped moving for a while so she could adjust then started again. She had never been fucked like that before. It was a strange sensation but once she got used to it she loved it. Her hungry moans filled the room.

  
“Oh, God! Bucky!”  
At hearing that Loki pushed harder, a little offended at her saying only Bucky’s name.  
“Say my name, slut!”  
“Loki, fuck me! Both of you fuck me harder!”

  
She could feel both of their cocks and she could even feel them touching inside of her. As one was going in the other was pulling out and they created the sweetest sensation. She didn’t think she could come again, but Loki’s stimulation of her other opening made the pressure start building again and she was at the brink of having the best orgasm of her life. They were both hitting spots she didn’t know existed. The best sex of her life had started out against her will. They set a punishing rhythm. Loki slapped her butt cheeks leaving a mark on her. The pain was so delicious though.

  
“Take us like the good feisty bitch you are” Loki moaned between his thrusts.  
“Tell her what a slut she is Winter Soldier!”  
Bucky wasn’t all that into dirty talk but he could make an exception.  
“You’re a fucking gorgeous little slut!”  
Their words and the way they were fucking her finally made her come for the third time. She came so hard she thought she would pass out form pleasure. They kept pumping her until they themselves came undone.  
Loki stood up and help the woman stand too. Bucky followed.  
“You know, I wasn’t sure I would like this but you were right Loki. It was fucking amazing!” the woman said.  
“Told you so! You really are our own little hungry bitch.” Loki smiled sheepishly.  
She went to him and kissed him hungrily. Then she turned to Bucky and did the same.  
“So, what are we doing next time?” she gave them both a devilish smile.


End file.
